


New Life

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Part One of "The New Life Series". Harry/GinnySet after the events of Deathly Hallows, this series follows our favorite characters from the Harry Potter Series as they experience life, love, friendship, pain, and everything in between.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**A/N:** I’ve decided to write a new series. I want to explore the world after Hogwarts in more detail; with as much canon as possible (what Mrs. Rowling said was to become of the characters in many revealing interviews that are floating around the Internet after the 7th book was released). This will be the first of I don’t know how many stories; I haven’t decided.

Also, the prologue is going to be set during the same time frame throughout all of them. Just a base to kick off the stories. Yeah, different POV, same time. But only for the prologue.

**Summary:** Set after the events of _Deathly Hallows_ , this series, titled “The New Life Series”, follows our favorite characters from the _Harry Potter Series_ as they experience life, love, friendship, and everything in between.

**_Dedication:_ ** _To the Harry and Ron that compliments my Hermione: Brandon and Charlie, respectively._

New Life

**_Prologue:_ ** _Seventeen Minutes Later_

Coming back down from Dumbledore’s office, the Great Hall looks the same as it did when he left with Ron and Hermione. Of course, it is still ruined from top to bottom; the walls crumbling around them, pillars tipped to the side, piles of broken wood scattered across the stone floor that all used to be either tables or benches. Through all the obvious destruction, Harry couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him.

No one has left the Hall yet. People were scrunched shoulder-to-shoulder at each of the four House tables, yet no one was sitting at their appropriate tables. Some Ravenclaws were sitting at the Gryffindor table, conversing with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Other Hufflepuffs were standing along the wreckage, chatting with more Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. 

No one sat at the Slytherin table. 

Some students even continued to tend to the wounded near the Head Table at the back of the Hall. Harry could see Madam Pomfrey racing to and fro, resetting broken bones and magically wrapping bandages around people’s arms or legs or heads.

Realizing he was still standing at the entrance, Harry shakes his head slightly and looks over at Ron and Hermione, who haven’t moved from their spot beside him. Glancing over at his friends, he notices that they are now holding hands. Looking away quickly with a slight tinge on his cheeks, he takes that moment to lock eyes with Ginny. 

She is already looking at him, her eyes never wavering from his. She’s still sitting beside her mother, clutching her arm tightly, but the way she is looking at Harry, it may as well be just the two of them in the Great Hall. For a moment, it is.

Harry leaves Ron and Hermione to tend to themselves, barely noticing that they’ve joined Neville and Luna at the Hufflepuff table. Ginny also lets go of her mother, who is whispering quietly to Charlie, to stand and join Harry. They meet halfway.

At first they’re both silent, neither one knowing what to say after months of not speaking to each other, months of not seeing each other. Harry opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He coughs, she smiles her lop-sided smile that reminds Harry of Fred and George, and that brings a sharp pain to his heart.

“Hi,” she whispers.

“Hey,” he whispers back. 

Ginny breaks her gaze and looks around the Great Hall. “It’s finally over,” she states bluntly.

“Yes,” Harry says stupidly. She looks back at him.

“You look tired.”

“Well, fighting in a war and defeating a dark wizard does that to you, I guess.”

Ginny scoffs jokingly. “There’s no need to be smart with me.”

Harry starts to smile; his first in a long while. Sure, he was terrified at thinking he had to sacrifice himself to save everyone he knew and loved. But right now, looking into Ginny’s eyes, those chocolate brown orbs boring into his emerald ones, he realizes that if he had to do it over again, he would. In a heartbeat.

Harry reaches his hand out to Ginny, his smile widening when she tips her head to one side in question. “D’you wanna find someplace quiet? To talk?”

Ginny glances around the Hall at first, her eyes straying to her family, then her friends, who were all still talking endlessly; the noise filtering through the hall like a swarm of bees. Locking gazes once more with Harry, who is still smiling, she grins brightly and takes his outstretched hand. “I know just the place.” 


End file.
